


The Road to Erebor

by Squeakers19



Series: Female!Bilbo Baggins [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And she does not take shit from no one, Bilbo may become sassy in later chapters, F/M, Falling In Love, Female!Bilbo, I made Bilbo a girl, She becomes protective in later chapters, They do not get together in this story but they will in the next i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is joining 12 dwarves and a wizard on an adventure and she may not return. She will have to face things she never had to before. Will she regret doing this? Will she die before they reach their goal? Can she keep these stubborn dwarves from dying on the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Company at Bag-End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hobbit fanfic i decided to post. i have others i might post once im done with this one. enjoy  
> And if you see * on any conversations, its a different language because i made the hobbits have a secret language plus the dwarves language

Before I start this story, let me tell you a little about our mutual friend Bilbo Baggins. She was a gentle hobbit lady, all proper like her father Bungo Baggins but she had an adventure streak in her just like her mother Belladonna Took ne Baggins. You see, Belladonna was one of the three great daughters of the Thain of the Shire. She was quite the adventuress in her younger days. Traveled across Middle Earth before returning and settling with the respectable Bungo. Everyone in the Shire was quite surprised because she wasn't proper and he was. But it worked out for them and he built her a smial (with some of her money, I might add) and they had one child, Bella Baggins who insisted being called Bilbo. Just past her majority, Bilbo lost both her mother and father during the Fell Winter which was when the Water froze over and the wolves came. Unfortunately, Belladonna, Bungo, and Bilbo were out and were attacked. Rangers came in time to save Bilbo but her parents perished. Bilbo was only 33 at the time and had to fight her nasty cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins to keep Bag-End. She won and she spent the rest of her days there…

…Until a wizard showed up on her front porch not long after her 50th birthday.

“Good morning.” Bilbo greeted while smoking her pipe on a most beautiful morning in the Shire.

“What do you mean?” The wizard asked. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good on this morning; or that this is a morning to be good of?”

Bilbo got quite flustered.

“All of them I suppose.” She said still smoking her pipe a little bit harder.

“I am looking for someone to share an adventure.” The wizard said.

“Adventure!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Nasty things they are! No one around here would be interested in such a thing! Makes one late for dinner.”

The wizard looked at Bilbo under his bushy white eyebrows and smiled. Now Bilbo started feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny and shifted uneasily. She tried to act like he was no longer there and went and retrieved her mail and paid the wizard no mind. She shuffled through letters and could feel the gaze still upon her.

“Good morning!” She squeaked as she stumbles up her small path.

“To think I lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took’s daughter as if I was selling buttons at the door!” The wizard said.

“Gandalf? Gandalf! Good gracious! Not the wondering wizard who created so many wonderful fireworks at the Old Took’s Midsummer Eve gathering? Those were wonderful! Becoming lilies and snapdragons and laburnums of fire in the sky and creating such a lovely picture at twilight!” Here you see she is not as quite prosy as she would think after all these years.

“I’m glad you remember something of me even if it’s my fireworks.” Gandalf says. “Well, I shall go inform the others.”

“O-others?” Bilbo asked confused.

“Yes. Those who are on this adventure I have put together.” Gandalf says.

“Sorry! I don’t want any adventures, thank you! But come to tea if you have the time! Come tomorrow! Good bye!” And with that our Miss Baggins walked into the house and slammed her round, green door shut. She also missed the amused expression Gandalf had.

Bilbo placed her pipe away and made her a calming cup of tea. She was quite flustered properly now after talking with the wizard. While she was consumed drinking her tea and going about her smial, she failed to hear like something scratching at her door. And no, it was neither a cat nor dog but Gandalf carving a symbol into her door with the end of his staff. Then he smiled and went on his merry way.

The next day, all the talk of adventure and Gandalf had flown from her mind. Usually, she would have marked something like ‘Gandalf, tea, Wednesday’ somewhere but, as you imagine, she didn't and was quite unprepared for what happened her that night as she sat for supper.

As she was about to eat her supper of fish and rolls, a knock was heard. She sighed and stood and tied her robe tightly around her. Opening the door, she nearly squeaked. A dwarf was at her door! A dwarf, of all creatures! He was tall, wide, and was bald. He had two axes on his back and had dark markings on his head. The dwarf had a scowl on his face but bowed politely.

“Dwalin at your service.” He said gruffly.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours.” She said still a little frightened. “I am about to have supper. Would you like to join me?”

“I would appreciate it, laddie. I have traveled from the Blue Mountains.” Dwalin says. Bilbo lets him come in and has no idea what to say. For one, she didn't expect she would invite him to share her supper or why he called her a lad! She was certainly not a lad even though she might look it!

You see, Bilbo had shorter hair than the other lady hobbits and had always preferred it that way. She also wore baggy like shirts and trousers instead of dresses and skirts the others hobbit ladies wore. At least she did when she was inside her own home.

She and Dwalin walked into her dining room and he sat at the small table. Bilbo gave him her plate and fixed her another. They ate it silence until another knock was heard.

“Would you mind getting it while I place on some cloths seeing I’m to entertain visitors?” Bilbo asks sheepishly. Dwalin nodded and went to the door while Bilbo all but fled to her bedroom.

She placed on her trousers and then bound her breasts. She placed on a white shirt that hid her lady figure and walked back to the kitchen to see a dwarf with white hair and a  
white build to match. He smiled at her with a friendly twinkle in his eyes.

“Balin at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins at yours.”

Then the two started talking about the others arriving (and Bilbo spluttered but they paid her no mind) and began raiding her pantry and moving her table! She protested but the dwarves was too busy talking to the other (this is how she found out they were brothers) but was cut off as another knock was heard. She ran a hand through her short curls and  
walked to the door and opened it.

Two dwarves were at her door this time and they each wore bright smiles.

“Fili…” He was blonde and had a small beard.

“And Kili…” He had some dark stubble and hair to match.

“At your service!” They said in unison.

“You must be Mr. Boggins!” Kili said.

“Baggins. It’s Bilbo Baggins…at your service.” Bilbo said.

They walked in and handed weapons to her.

“Careful. They've just been sharpened.” Fili warned. Then Dwalin came out and guided the boys to the kitchen. Bilbo sat down the weapons and leaned against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh.

‘Damn that Gandalf! Inviting all theses dwarves to my home! And telling them she was a he! Oh wait until I see him again!’ She thought angrily.

She didn't have long until a louder knock was heard. She, in her anger, yanked opened the door and several dwarves fell on top of her! A dwarf with a sweat smile and wearing knitted mittens helped her to her feet and apologized several times until she waved him off. They all introduced themselves to her.

There was Dori (A dwarf who had his silver hair elegantly done, married to Balin), Nori (his brother who was a thief, she found out and married to Bofur), and Ori (the youngest of them and the one who helped her off the floor). Also was Oin (almost death in one ear and had a ear trumpet) and his younger brother Gloin (he had the reddest hair Bilbo had ever seen and she had only seen red hair once when a Ranger wondered into the Shire during Fell Winter!). There was the Ur family: Bifur (had an ax in the head and could only speak the secret language of the dwarves but could understand Common) and his cousins Bofur and Bombur. They was brothers and Bofur wore a funny hat and had a smile on his face the whole time and Bombur was quite round.

She lead them all to her dining room and they sat at her large table Dwalin and Balin had pulled in there. She sat on a stool in the corner having lost her appetite. Gandalf sat at the head of the table smoking his pipe watching the dwarves in amusement.

The dwarves was talking loudly, throwing food at one another, belching of all things, and just being, well, rude. Bilbo felt the tiniest bit disgusted at it all but kept her mouth shut firmly. Gandalf then looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

 _“*What is the matter, Bilbo?*”_ Gandalf asks in the secret language of the hobbits.

 _“*Do you not see them? Rude, the lot of em!*”_ Bilbo huffed crossing her arms.

 _“*They are being merry, my friend, after a long journey from the Blue Mountains.*”_ Gandalf said chuckling.

 _“*Why are they here, Gandalf?*”_ Bilbo asks.

 _“*Enjoying a wonderful meal.*”_ Gandalf says smiling with mischief glinting in his eyes.

 _“*Wizards.*”_ Bilbo huffed irritated.

Then she saw that Nori fellow and Bofur having a fight with her knives.

“Careful! You’ll blunt them!” She said her voice going just the tiniest bit higher.

“You hear that, lad? We’ll blunt the knives.” Bofur said his smile turning mischievous.

“Blunt the knives…” Fili started singing.

“Bend the forks.” Kili joined in.

Then they all did.

“That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!” Several dwarves sing laughing wildly.

They sing and threw her mother’s china through the air and caused Bilbo to splutter and turn red and chase after them and all while keeping up the ridiculous singing! The song mentioned cracking plates and chipping glasses and all this horrible things! Of course, they did nothing the song said and when they stopped, her dishes was stacked neatly and cleaned. The dwarves laughed at her flustered face making the hobbit lass mad.

All laughter stopped at a loud, single bang on her door rang through her smial.

“He’s here.” Gandalf said solemnly. The others lost their smiles as the door was opened revealing a majestic looking dwarf with dark hair streaked with silver and dressed in furs.

“Bilbo, this is the leader of this Quest King Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf says.

“So this is the burglar. Looks more like a grocer.” Thorin says his voice deep. That comment made Bilbo snap.

“Why I never! I let your friends and you into my home for a nice supper and you insult me! Oh, I should smack you for that and I have half a mind to do it anyway! How dare you, you arrogant pig-headed dwarf!” Bilbo shouts angrily. Then her anger mounts and she continues in Hobbitish. _“*I should just kick you all out on your asses right now and hope the wolves get to you all! Rude, stupid dwarves!*”_

“Bilbo Baggins, that is enough! What would Belladonna think of you speaking like that? And to guests, no doubt!” Gandalf scolds.  
Bilbo takes a few calming breathes and looks at the stunned look on Thorin’s face. She turns and sees the others are just as shocked as Thorin. If she wasn’t still angry, she would  
be embarrassed but she was and she wasn't.

“There should be some food left if you’re hungry, Master Oakenshield.” Bilbo said her anger seeping away.

Thorin nods and Dwalin shows him to the dining room. Everyone takes their seats and Bilbo’s about to join them when Gandalf holds her back.

 _“*If you decide to go on this quest…don’t look at me like that! As I was saying, if you do, you will need to keep your gender a secret.*”_ Gandalf says.

 _“*Why?*_ ” Bilbo asks.

 _“*You are essential to this quest but the dwarves are, let us say, protective of the opposite gender and would very well make sure you did not sign. Once we are a certain distance, then you may reveal it.*”_ Gandalf says.

 _“*Essential? Me? But I am nothing but a gentle hobbit.*”_ Bilbo says.

“You are everything but, Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf says with a chuckle. The two walk into the dining room just for Thorin to be done eating.

“I think I should like for someone to explain this quest to me.” Bilbo said sitting on her stool.

“You have not told him of this, wizard?” Thorin asks narrowing his eyes.

“No. I shall do that now.” Gandalf said. With that, he pulled a map and key out of his robes and handed them to Thorin. “You father gave these to me to give to you.”

“This is of the Lonely Mountains.” Thorin said.

“Lonely Mountains?” Bilbo asked her curiosity peeked.

“Yes. Home of my father and grandfather before me. We lived there for years, mining gold from deep within the mountain. Great halls were built inside and homes and markets made from the walls. There is where my grandfather was King and ruled. Then the dragon came and we was driven from our home and forced to work to survive.” Thorin says.

“Dragon?” Bilbo squeaked.

“Aye. Just think furnace with wings. Melt skin off your bones.” Bofur said smiling pleasantly.

“I know what a dragon is!” Bilbo says her voice a little less squeaky.

“Balin, show him the contract.” Thorin orders. Balin takes out a rolled up parchment and hands it over to Bilbo. It unravels and Bilbo scans over it.

“’Fourteenth share if any…funeral arrangements…” Bilbo mumbles as she read. “Incineration…”

She read it all twice before fetching a quill and signing her name in the space reserved for their bugler. Later, she would blame her Took side for making her do such a thing but at the moment, she was pleased with herself. She rolled it back up and handed it to Thorin.

“Welcome to the Company.” Balin says taking the contract and placing it back into his coat. Bilbo nods.

“We leave at dawn. Get some sleep.” Thorin says.

“I have a few rooms if you wish. Gandalf, the bigger room should be alright for you. I’m afraid the rest of you will have to bunk up. Some of you may stay out here.” Bilbo says.  
Dori, Nori, and Ori took one room while Fili, Kili, and Thorin took the other. Gandalf stayed in the remaining room and the others found places in the living room and hallway. While they found places, Bilbo left and went to her neighbors, Old Gamgee. She knocked and his wife Belle answered the door and smiled instantly at her.

“Bilbo, come in!” Belle said happily.

She led her to the living room where Old Gamgee was reading a book. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

“Hello, Miss Baggins.” He said.

“Gamgee, I came to ask you for a favor.” Bilbo says.

“Anything.” Old Gamgee says smiling.

“I am to leave on an adventure tomorrow and I may not return. If I don’t, make sure the Sackville-Bagginses do not get Bag-End. Deliver my will to the Thain after about a month.” Bilbo says.

Both Old Gamgee and Belle looked surprised but not at all shocked.

“Always knew you’d be like your mother, Bilbo. I will do as you ask, don’t you worry. No Sackville-Baggins shall get your smial.” Old Gamgee says standing.

He pulls Bilbo into a hug and soon Belle is throwing her arms around her as well. When they pulled apart, Belle was close to tears and Old Gamgee smiled sadly.

“We’ll miss you, Bilbo.” Belle says.

“I’ll miss you, too.” Bilbo said. With a last hug to them both, Bilbo walked back to her home.


	2. Trolls and Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

She had to step over two dwarves before she made it to her bedroom once back home. When her door closed, she locked the door and stripped. She sighed in relief as she unbound her breasts. She put on her night gown and then dug threw her closet until she found her mother’s old pack. She put a few pair of trousers, and a few shirts. Then she placed a long handled knife that had belonged to her mother next. Then her bedroll. Once that was done, she laid in bed thinking and soon it was morning.

She quickly got up and shed her gown. She bound her breasts once again and put on clean trousers and a shirt with her waistcoat over it. Unlocking the door, she noticed the dwarves still slept. She grabbed her pack and stepped over dwarves to get to her living room and sat it down. She then went to her pantry and pulled out a few biscuits she had baked the morning Gandalf showed up and sat them on the table. Then she waited for the others to wake.

First it was Bofur followed by Bombur and Bifur. They ate a few biscuits and then Fili, Kili, and Thorin walked in and ate as well. Then Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, and Gandalf came through and ate. Finally Dwalin and Balin came last and once done, they gathered their packs and walked out. Before leaving, Bilbo grabbed her dark green cloak and covered her face as they left.

Early as it was, very few hobbits were out and about but Bilbo didn’t want to risk them seeing her and reveal she was a she. No one was out until they reached the stable on the other end of the Shire. The master looked at them suspiciously before letting them buy some ponies, and a horse for Gandalf. He then saw Bilbo but could see nothing of her face, thank Yvanna. They saddled them and were off. Bilbo Baggins felt happy to be leaving and couldn’t figure out why at all.

It took them the rest of the day to reach the border of the Shire and then Bilbo felt safe enough to remove her hood. A few dwarves looked at her strangely but said nothing. They rode for days until they were well past Bree and any towns of men. Some of those days were nice but others were miserable. All was not bad for Bilbo, though. She managed to make friends with Fili and Kili at first. Then Ori and slowly his two brothers when she talked tea with Dori and showed Nori how skilled she was with his mother’s knife.

Then Bombur and his toymaker brother Bofur were next after Bilbo went to Bifur and talked to him. Bifur instantly liked her and they managed to talk without a lot of complications. Bofur translated but they all appreciated her effort to speak with him unlike the others.

Slowly, the rest somewhat warmed up to their bugler but Thorin remained suspicious after hearing her and Gandalf speaking in Hobbitish back in the Shire. Dwalin and Gloin were, too and Bilbo knew it. She was being secretive about her gender, after all, and did not blame them for their suspicions.

Weeks went by and they made camp one night under a rock. That’s where Bilbo heard of wargs, orcs, a battle between dwarves and orcs at the Mines of Moria and the pale orc who ended the life of King Thror, Thorin’s grandfather. Balin told the story and proudly looked at Thorin when he said he would only follow him after the battle. Bilbo asked of the pale orc and Thorin had said he died of his wounds. Bilbo was quiet after that.

The next day went by as they rode and was peaceful. That should have been the first clue something was wrong. Then Thorin had them make camp at a burnt house that Gandalf had known the man who had lived there. Then he and Thorin got into it and the wizard left. Then she had to take food to Fili and Kili who was supposed to watch the ponies. That’s when it went wrong.

“We had 16 ponies but now we have 14.” Fili said.

“How do you lose two ponies?” Bilbo asks pinching the bridge of her nose.

Before they answered, they heard a crash and saw a troll carrying two more of their ponies away, one of which being Bilbo’s.

“Let’s follow it!” Fili whispers. He and Kili went off in the troll’s direction and Bilbo followed.

When they found the trolls camp, three of the big brutes was sitting around a fire making something in a giant pot that could hold a third of their company easily.

“What are we going to do?” Bilbo asks.

“Not we…you. You’re the bugler, after all.” Kili says.

“We’ll be right behind you. If you have trouble, hoot once like a barn owl and twice like a brown owl.” Fili says.

 Bilbo turned and looked at the trolls for a few seconds and back to the dwarves but they were gone. Bilbo cursed but made her way around the outer edged of the troll camp and to where the ponies were. They were in a pen of rope and Bilbo pulled her knife from where it was strapped to her thigh. She began to cut through the rope and got the ponies freed before a troll found her. One grabbed her and held her upside down.

“Eh what’s that?” One asked. His name was Bert.

“I don’t know.” Another said. His name was Tom. The one holding her was William.

“I’m a bugler…hobbit.” Bilbo said wincing as the troll brought her even with his face. She gagged when she smelt the troll’s breathe.

“Buglarhobbit? Can we cook it?” Tom asked.

“Wouldn’t even make a mouth full.” Bert said.

“Let it go, Bill.” Tom said.

“But she smells pretty.” William said sniffing her. She was both shocked and disgusted that this troll knew she was a female by her smell.

“It’ll spoil yer dinner.” Tom said waving a big wooden spoon around.

“Can I keep it then? For after?” Bill asks.

“Fine.” Tom said.

Suddenly, the dwarves ran into the clearing and the troll drop Bilbo in surprise. She was surprised when Dwalin was the run who ran and caught her. He placed her in the shadows and joined the rest fighting the trolls. She found her fallen knife and was about to join the fight when two had grabbed Ori and held him between them and threatening to rip him in half. Then she felt her stomach tightening at the thought of Ori being hurt. A anger she had never experienced before erupted in her as she watched half the dwarves was placed in sacs and the other half, including Ori, was tied to the spit above the fire.

Bilbo crept through the shadows and picked up what she guessed was Ori’s slingshot. She picked up a few rocks and climbed up a tree. She placed a rock and sent it flying into the eye of the troll rotating the spit.

“Ow! Something hit me eye!” He yelled letting go of the spit.

“Quite you’re aching and get on with the cooking! We ain’t got all night! Dawn ain’t far away.” Tom said.

Then, Bilbo got an idea. It was stupid and dangerous but she had no choice if she wanted to save Ori…and the others. She sent more rocks flying one right after the other pelting the trolls until they were mad.

One came over to where she was in the tree and she quickly climbed out of it. The tree was pulled up but its roots and Bilbo looked up fearfully.

“Buglarhobbit, yer gonna pay fer that!” Tom bellowed in rage.

He went to grab Bilbo but she was too quick. She ran and dodged to other trolls making them madder and irritated. The dwarves silently cheered her on as she avoided them and shot more rocks at them. She was getting tired as she continued to dodge once she ran out of rocks. She found her knife and began stabbing their knees as she ran between their legs.

Soon, she tripped over something and Bert grabbed her and lifted her up to his angry face. Tom pulled her from him and shook her.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Tom said enraged as he continued to shake her. Then he dropped her and she hit the ground painfully. She was pulled into darkness seconds later. Oh did the dwarves shout in rage. Tom lifted up his foot and was about to squish her when a crack was heard.

“Dawn will take you all!”

Then light flooded the camp and the trolls were turned to stone. Tom had frozen with his foot inches from unconscious Bilbo. Gandalf helped the dwarves out of the sacs and helped the others from the spit. He looked around.

“Where is Bilbo?” He asked.

With that, Oin, Dwalin, Ori, Fili, Kili, and Bofur ran over to the troll. Kili and Fili drug her out and Oin pushed them away. He ripped opened her waistcoat and shirt and saw the bandages binding her breasts. All the dwarves gathered around at this point and was shocked to find out Bilbo was not a lad but lass. You see, they didn’t hear the troll when it said Bilbo was a girl. Everyone turned to give the hobbit lass a little privacy as Oin unbound her breasts and checked over for injuries.

“While Oin takes care of our bugler, let’s go find that troll cave.” Gandalf says.

Everyone but Oin and Ori goes. With a blush, Ori helped wrap bandages around Bilbo’s ribs for they were bruised. Then he placed his cloak over Bilbo. Ori looked over her as Oin went to find the others. He pushed some curls out of her eyes and she groaned painfully. She opened her eyes and they went to Ori instantly.

“Ori?” Bilbo said. She tried to sit up but grabbed her ribs causing Ori’s cloak to fall and her breasts to be revealed. She looked down and covered herself quickly with Ori’s cloak embarrassed.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a girl? Everyone’s been calling you lad.” Ori says trying not to imagine those breasts.

“Because no one was supposed to know. Guess that’s out in the open.” Bilbo said holding the cloak closer.

“Oh, um, let me get you another shirt! Oin had to cut yours to check you out! Oh that came out wrong! He wanted to make sure you were ok!” Ori said his face reddening. He quickly found her stuff and pulled out a shirt and ran back and handed it to her. Ori closed his eyes and helped her to her feet.

He had them closed tight as Bilbo changed quick as her protesting ribs would allow. Once done, she tapped Ori and he opened his eyes and took his cloak.

“Ah, good to see you up, Bilbo.” Gandalf said appearing with the other dwarves. A few was staring at her and she felt embarrassed again. Then he handed her a short sword. She strapped it around her waist and nodded in thanks.

“Mister…uh, Miss Baggins, why have you been secretive about this?” Thorin asks.

“Well, you never did ask. You all just assumed I was male.” Bilbo said shrugging.

“Lad, uh, lass, if we knew we wouldn’t have made you come.” Balin says.

“I came on my own free will. You did nothing to force me to! Don’t treat me any different, you hear? I’m still Bilbo.” Bilbo says.

“But you’re a girl!” Kili says.

“I am aware of that fact, Kili. The breasts are a dead giveaway.” Bilbo says deadpanned.

Nori snickered. Dori covered Ori’s ears. Bofur out right laughed like a mad dwarf and the others smiled or rolled their eyes.

“I do not like having a woman on this Quest.” Thorin says.

Bilbo put her hands on her hips and glared at Thorin. The King raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s too late to send me back, now isn’t it? Even if you did, I would just follow you anyway.” She said.

“We are too far to send her back alone and we have no time to have someone escort her home.” Balin says.

Thorin growls and turns away.

“Get the ponies!” He shouted.

“We can’t! They bolted!” Ori says.

Then they heard a growl and on the rock above Bilbo were a dark colored warg. Bilbo pulled out her sword but it quickly died when an arrow fired by Kili struck it between its eyes.

“Warg scout.” Thorin said disgusted.

“Who have you told of your quest?” Gandalf asks storming up to Thorin.

“No one.” Thorin said angrily.

“What’s going on?” Bilbo asks.

“You are being hunted.” Gandalf said serious.

Then they heard rustling a man on a _sleigh_ pulled by _rabbits_ appeared.

“Gandalf!” He shouted.

“Radagast the Brown!” Gandalf greets.

They talk for a few moments farther away from the others before their voices become louder.

“These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!” Gandalf says.

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try.” Radagast said smiling and his eyes twinkling. He spores his rabbits into action and he’s off. They watch as wargs and orcs chase after him.

Then Gandalf is leading them into the open and Bilbo can’t help but watch and make sure Ori is nearby. Dwalin and Dori had pushed them together to watch them for being the two smallest members. They was pushed against boulders as an orc riding a warg found their way to them. Kili, Dwalin, and Gloin cut both down but they died screaming.

Gandalf had disappeared and the wargs and orcs slowly surrounded them. Bilbo had her sword drawn and Ori was beside her with his slingshot ready to protect her. The others were forming a circle around them. Kili was shooting off arrows.

“Here, quickly!”

They turned and saw the grey robes of Gandalf disappear inside inside a opening. Bilbo and Ori was the first to follow. The others came and once they all were there, they heard a horn. They heard fighting and then a dead orc fell into the opening. Thorin pulled out the arrow from its forehead. It was slim and elegant.

“Elves.” Thorin spat throwing it down.

“Come along and follow me!” Gandalf says.

Thorin follows grumbling about elves as the rest followed into a crack of the wall and through a path.


	3. The Hidden Valley of Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their stay in Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Rivendell should gets it own chapter

They must have walked for a good half hour before they walked out onto a large ledge overlooking a beautiful city.

“Imladris.” Gandalf said.

“Rivendell.” Bilbo whispered.

The only reason she knew the translation was of her mother teaching her the language of the elves whenever she was old enough to speak.

Bilbo had to admit that Rivendell was more beautiful than her mother had described to her. As they walked down a path and across a small bridge, she looked at the bright stream underneath the bridge and the flowers that grew on the banks. The arches they passed under were high and white with vines wrapped around them tightly.

They stopped as Gandalf greeted a friendly looking elf.

“Mithrandir.” The elf greeted with a smile.

“Lindir. I must speak with Elrond.” Gandalf says.

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir says.

Then the sound of many hooves could be heard. All eyes turn and they see a group of elves on horse back. Thorin shouts something in dwarfish and they push Bilb, Kili, Fili, and Ori into the middle and surrounds them. The riders circle around them and the dwarves have their weapons ready.

As they do this, one elf in particular gets off his horse and smiles at Gandalf.

 _“My friend, where have you been?”_ Gandalf asks in elfish.

 _“_ _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.”_ Elrond says.

Elrond embraces Gandalf and pulls away with a smile.

“Strange for orcs to be so close to our borders.” Elrond says.

“Ah, that may have been our fault.” Gandalf says.

Then Thorin makes his way up to Elrond.

“Welcome Thorin son of Thrain.” Elrond says.

“I don’t think we have met.” Thorin says.

“You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.” Elrond says.

Then he says something in elfish.

“Does he offer us insult?” Gloin asks angrily holding his axe at the ready.

“No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food.” Gandalf says.

“Oh, well lead the way then.” Gloin says.

“Wait. I see you have a hobbit with you. Welcome, Bilbo Baggins daughter of Belladonna Took.” Elrond says bowing.

Bilbo’s cheeks go red.

“How do you know me?” She asks.

“I had the pleasure of meeting your mother some years ago. Quite a woman, she was. You have her beautiful looks.” Elrond says.

Ori glares at Elrond but no one sees. Little Ori, sweet knitted wear Ori, was jealous.

 _“Um, thank you.”_ Bilbo said trying to remember what her mother taught her.

 _“I see Belladonna taught you our language. Would you mind speaking with me about her?”_ Elrond asks as Lindir leads the others to their dining hall. Some dwarves were glaring at both her and the elf.

 _“I’m afraid she has passed along with my father some 17 years ago.”_ She said sadly.

 _“I am sorry to hear that. She was remarkable for a hobbit.”_ Elrond says.

 _“She was, Lord Elrond.”_ Bilbo said.

 _“Now, let us not dwell on this sadness. As I remember, hobbits are quite fond of food of what I remember of your mother. Shall we go?”_ Elrond asks.

“We do love our food.” Bilbo giggled. Elrond smiled and she followed him to where her dwarven companions were. None looked too happy about the green food but Bilbo sat and enjoyed it.

Lunch was strange for the elves as they watched and listened to the dwarves. They pretty much did the same as they did at Bag-End minus the singing and throwing dishware. Bilbo also couldn’t help but the glares the dwarves sent her as she talked to Elrond and the other elves in their own language.

Once it was over, Elrond gave them rooms in an unused part of Rivendell. The dwarves settled for the night while Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin met with Lord Elrond. He looked over the map, mentioned moon letter, a secret entrance to Erebor, and translated the moon letters. Elrond even looked at the swords that were picked up at the troll cave. Gandalf’s was called Glamring and Thorin’s was Orcrist. Beater and Biter. Bilbo didn’t even bother asking of hers.

Supper was rowdy and Bilbo sat far away confusing the dwarves. After awhile, she pulled out her pipe and began to create smoke rings. Then Ori came over and stood before her.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” He asked sheepishly.

“Not at all. Maybe you can answer a few questions for me.” Bilbo says.

Ori sits beside her almost shyly.

“Uh sure, Miss Baggins.” Ori says.

“You have seen my breasts, Ori. I think you can drop the formalities.” Bilbo said and tried to hide a smile as the young scribe blushed.

“What, um, do you want to ask?” Ori asked looking everywhere but her.

“Why is everyone suddenly glaring at me when they have a chance?” Bilbo asked making more smoke rings.

“I think it had to do with you conversing with the elves in their language. Dwarves don’t like elves.” Ori says.

“They are a lovely bunch, you have to admit. Besides, I thought it would be proper talking to them that way so I could use what my mother taught me before she died.” Bilbo said knocking ashes from her pipe.

“Your mother taught you elfish?” Ori asks.

“Yes. My mother was quite the adventuress. Travelled around Middle-Earth. She made it as far as Rohan.” Bilbo said.

“Really? Wow! Would you mind teaching me some words in elfish?” Ori asks scooting closer to Bilbo.

“I don’t see why not.” Bilbo said.

For the next hour, Bilbo taught Ori some words and sentences in elfish. With his voice it sounded weird but it was fine. Bilbo wasn’t surprised that Ori was a fast learner and was quickly being able to have small conversations with her in elfish.

 _“Thank you for teaching me, Bilbo.”_ Ori said after practicing for another hour.

 _“You’re welcome, Ori. You are a fast learner.”_ Bilbo said looking him in the eyes. Bilbo felt her heart jump and butterflies in her stomach as Ori smiled shyly.

He hugged her and went to his bedroll between his two brothers. Bilbo laid in her own for the rest of the night thinking. She hated to admit it but she was falling for Ori. He was sweet, kind, gentle, innocent, cute, adorable, and fun to be around. He loved to speak with her of books and knitting patterns and flowers. He wasn’t like the others. He was different. She had been attracted to a few lads in the Shire before but this was different. She was fond of Ori. She genuinely cared for the dwarf.

Maybe that was the problem. He was a dwarf and she was a hobbit. They couldn’t be together, could they? Two different races mingling were unheard off where she was from. Maybe it wasn’t for dwarves. She did remember her mother saying she met a girl with a dwarf father and human mother. Bilbo sighed and tried to settle into sleep.

As she stayed awake, she began to think of what this Quest held for her. She wasn’t interested in the gold and jewels promised to her. She cared that they would be facing a dragon at the end. Well, she was according to her contract. If she died, then it would be for nothing. If she lived, she would leave the dwarves behind and head back to the Shire a changed hobbit. Whether that was bad or good, she has yet to know.

Again, those thoughts went back to Ori. She liked him and didn’t imagine leaving him. Her fondness ran deep and she felt as if this would end badly if she pursued the dwarf.

 _‘No. I will not go there! Falling in love with him will end badly, Bilbo Baggins!’_ Bilbo scolds herself.

Sleep finally claimed her.

The next week went by fast. Soon Gandalf was waking them before dawn and saying they needed to leave. They packed and left before the sun peeked into the valley. Bilbo hated leaving it behind but was happy to be moving again.

With that, Rivendell and Gandalf was left behind.


	4. Goblin Town, Riddles, and Azog Oh My!

They marched with their packs full of provisions (thanks to Bombur and Bofur sneaking into the elves pantry where they kept both some meat and greens) and found their way to the Misty Mountains.

The Misty Mountains were dark and unwelcoming and Bilbo, bless her soul, could feel something wrong deep in her stomach. Instead of voicing it, she followed the others in silence. She made sure she was close to Ori though as they picked their way up the path. Thanks to her tough hobbit feet, she had to problem walking among the rocks.

The mountain went on forever, it seemed, or that’s what Bilbo thought as she trudged along. It was pouring rain and dark and their path had gotten thinner. Thunder rolled and it sounded like the mountain was moving. Lightning flashed and Bilbo’s eyes widened in fear. The mountain _was_ moving!

“Giants! Stone giants!” Balin shouted over the rain.

They hurried along when the part Bilbo was on with Kili, Ori, Bofur, and Gloin moved from the wall. They were on the knee of one of the giants! Bilbo felt Bofur and Ori grab her and press against the wall.

“Hold tight!” Gloin shouted as they moved.

Two giants began throwing punches at the other. The dwarves and Bilbo held tight until knuckles were white and eyes closed. Bilbo felt the giant fall forward and they was rapidly approaching the wall. She thought she heard the others, who was safe at the moment, shout for them but it was drown out when they crashed. Rocks fell around them. Bilbo slipped off the path and was hanging over the darkness. She gripped the edge tight and closed her eyes.

“Bilbo!”

She opened her eyes when she heard Bofur’s voice. She watched as Thorin swung down and pushed her up where Dwalin and Bofur grabbed her. When she touched the ground, she leaned against the wall while Dwalin hauled up Thorin.

“She has no place here.” He said harshly.

Bilbo felt tears in her eyes but kept them back. They found a cave and settled for the night. Bilbo waited until all was asleep before she got her pack and was getting ready to leave.

“Where are you going, lass?”

Bilbo jumped and forgot Bofur was on watch.

“I’m going home. Thorin’s right. I have no place here.” Bilbo said wiping at her eyes.

“No. He’s wrong. You have a place here with us.” Bofur said standing.

“No I don’t. This isn’t my Quest. I have no reason to be here.” Bilbo says sighing.

“But you do. You’ve been good help here. You saved us from the trolls!” Bofur says grabbing her shoulders. He looked at her then noticed a glow from her sword. “What’s that?”

Bilbo looked down and then a crack began to form under them.

“Everyone awake now!” Thorin shouts as he stands quickly.

The dwarves rouse and the floor falls through. They slid and roll down into a cage like thing made of bones and hundreds of goblins swarm at them. At least ten was to each dwarf and none of those goblins noticed Bilbo has she crouched down and stayed perfectly still. She and Nori meant eyes and he nodded as he was forced forward with the others.

Once they were gone, Bilbo stood and looked around. She barely had any time to react when a lone goblin ran into her. Both went flying off the edge and into the darkness below.

She must have blacked out because when she woke, Bilbo was behind what looked like giant cave mushrooms. She sat up slowly and touched her head and winced when it came in contact with something wet and sticky on her tender temple.

Bilbo looked around and saw some kind of creature pulling away an unmoving goblin, most likely the one that took the fall with her. Bilbo heard the creature talking to itself and then made a nasty coughing wet choking thing that sounded like ‘Gollum’. That in itself made her feel frightened but for some reason her Took side had her up and following the strange creature with her sword shining a dim blue as she walked quietly. On the way, a small, gold ring caught her attention and she pocketed it without question and continued on.

It might have been about 10 minutes before the small cave math opened up into a huge cavern. Bilbo looked around as she made it to the middle of the cavern which was at the edge of a huge, black lake with pale fish and large eyes swimming around. They were queer and weird to look at. While she was looking at them, she didn’t notice her sword flicker and it to go back to silver. Or notice that the creature Gollum, as she called him because of the sound it made.

The creature Gollum was thin and pale with bright, round blue eyes big like the fish. It walked crouch like on its big hands and feet. Gollum was a weird creature to Bilbo. One thing about him was that no one knows of how he came to be how he was or what he was in the past. No one knew how long he had lived in the Misty Mountains in the dark cavern on a small rock island in the middle of the lake.

Now back to our favorite hobbit lass.

Bilbo was looking around and trying to find a way out when she felt something touch her shoulder. She turned and held up her sword and came face-to-face with Gollum. He was looking at her strangely.

“What iss she, my preciouss?” Gollum whispered more to himself than to Bilbo. As he looked at her he couldn’t help but think of how juicy her flesh would taste. Usually, he would grab first and whispered later. This time, after eating the scrawny goblin, he was full and his curiosity peeked by the creature in front of him.

“I am Bilbo Baggins. I have lost the dwarves and I have lost the wizard, and I don’t know where I am; and I don’t want to know, if only I can get away.”

“What’s she got in her handses?” He said looking at the sword and not quite liking it.

“A sword, a blade which came out of Gondolin!” Bilbo said remembering what Elrond had told her in Rivendell.

“Sssss.” Said Gollum, and then became quite polite. “Praps ye sits here and chats with it a bitsy, my preciouss. It likes riddles, praps it does, does it?” At this point, he was becoming anxious to sound friendly until he could know more of Bilbo and the sword she held.

Bilbo didn’t know what to think. This creature asked of riddles and looked at her with eyes that shifted from her face to her sword and back.

“Very well.” She said finally. “You first.”

Gollum hissed:

_What has roots as nobody sees,_

_Is taller than trees,_

_Up, up it goes,_

_And yet never grows_

“Mountain!” She said.

“Does it guess easy? It must have a competition with us, my preciouss! If it wins, we show you the way out! If we when, we eats it whole!” Gollum said practically bouncing and hissing.

“Alright!” She said not daring to disagree.

And so they riddled each other for awhile. All the time during it, the riddles got more difficult for her to answer.

Like the last one she was given by him:

_Alive without breath,_

_As cold as death;_

_Never thirsty, ever drinking,_

_All in mail never clinking._

Gollum seemed smug at it for he was always thinking of the answer. Bilbo, however, could not. It seemed to do with water but Bilbo always avoided it if she could. She had cleared her throat once or twice but she had to answer and was getting herself flustered.

When Gollum started hissing in his own pleasure, a fish leapt out of the water and landed on Bilbo’s foot. She stumbled back in disgust. Then it hit her.

“It’s a fish!” She squeaked.

Gollum frowned in disappointment. She asked him the first to come to mind as he looked ready to pounce at her. She held up her sword and said shaking:

_No-legs lay on one-leg, two-legs sat near on three-legs, four-legs got some_

This was certainly not the time for this sort of riddle but she was getting desperate. She was actually pleased when Gollum took a moment to think before replying with “Fish on a little table, man at a table sitting on a stool, the cat has the bones” and that was, of course, the answer. Then he answered with a hard and horrible riddle. This is what he said:

_This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays king, ruins town,_

_And beats high mountain down._

Poor Bilbo stood there in the dark thinking of all the nasty things like ogres and trolls and orcs and all nasty things she heard in stories told to her by her mother and ones she heard the dwarves talk of but none seemed to do what the riddle said. None seemed to do it all even some would fit some of the things.  Gollum was smiling now and slowly advanced towards her.

She shrieked “Give me more time! Give me more time!” but it came out as “Time! Time!”

Out of pure luck was ‘Time’ the answer and Gollum was growing irritated and hungry now. He was also tired of the game.

“It’s got to ask uss a quesstion, my preciouss, yes, yess, yesss. Jusst one more question to guess, yes, yess,” Said Gollum.

But our hobbit lass could not think of anymore riddles to ask. This whole thing had her frightened, tired, and shaky. The hand she held her sword was growing tired and her arm was beginning to shake.

“Ask us!” Gollum hissed politeness, fake as it was, gone now.

Bilbo dug around in her mind, she mentally pinched herself, slap herself but nothing came to mind. Then her free hand went to her pocket and felt the ring she had picked up in the passage.

“What have I got in my pocket?” She asked aloud.

“Not fair, my preciouss!” Gollum said. “It’s against the rules!”

“You said ask you a question and that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?” Bilbo asked.

And so she gave Gollum three guesses but all wrong. Then he became smug again and reached for a small pocket he had but then frowned and paddled to his island in a little boat. He got mad and yelled about something being stolen to accusing her and that was her cue to run and run she did. Going down a random passage, she got caught in a crack and tried pushing herself. She got out losing her waistcoat buttons and falling as she heard Gollum running nearby. As she fell, the ring flew out of her pocket and went onto her finger. The world around her turned weird. Then Gollum appeared and ran past her. Confused, Bilbo followed him and found the exit. She watched as her dwarves ran past. She jumped over Gollum and heard him shout about hating her forever but it mattered not.

Out of the Misty Mountains she was and not far behind the dwarves and Gandalf. They ran into a clearing and stopped. Some sat down and others checked over wounds. She watched from behind a tree as Gandalf counted.

“Where is our hobbit?” He asked when done.

“She’s missing? Dori, I thought she was with you!” Bofur asks.

“I saw her when they cornered us! She got away.” Nori said.

“She has left to go back to her home. We will not be seeing Miss Baggins again.” Thorin says.

Bilbo took off the ring, pocketed it, and stepped into the clearing.

“Wrong.” She said.

All eyes turned to her. Gandalf and a few others, like Ori, looked relieved.

“Bilbo!” Bofur says.

“Why’d you come back?” Thorin asks narrowing his eyes.

“To help you get back the home that was taken from you.” Bilbo said. “I know you don’t like me and doubt me and I understand that. I would doubt me too on this Quest for I’m just a gentle hobbit from the peaceful lands of the Shire. But I will help you get back your home because I know I would want help if mine was taken.” Bilbo said looking Thorin in the eyes with a fire in her eyes. Thorin nodded.

Then the sound of wargs was heard. They looked up and saw many running from the top of the hill.

“Out of the frying pan…”

“And into the fire! Run!” Gandalf shouted.

They ran for the trees and climbed. Bilbo, being small, couldn’t reach any branches. She turned with her sword and it rammed into the head of a warg. She yanked it out and ran around trees and dodged another.

“Bilbo!” She heard Ori yell frantically. She saw him up in a tree with Gandalf and Dori at the end of the cliff it sat.

That moment of distraction gave one warg the perfect opportunity to ram her and sent her flying into a tree. It dazed her but she kept her grip on her sword. She swiped angrily at the gathering wargs around her. Bilbo heard the orcs communicate in their dark language. The orcs laughed roughly at her. Then she saw the pale orc riding towards her on a pale warg: Azog the Defiler and killer of Thorin's grandfather Thror. He heard him say Thorin’s name.

Then it became chaotic. Flaming pinecones came from the trees setting wargs on fire and had them scrambling in their panic. Others jumped at the trees and knocked them forward. They crashed into each other and all dwarves were forced onto the last tree with Gandalf and it hung over the edge with Dori and Ori hanging from it by Gandalf’s staff. Bilbo then saw red.

She slashed and crossed swords with orcs and slashed at their wargs with a fierceness she didn’t know she processed. Then the others dwarves joined her and the fight was on. Then the eagles came and a particular hard hit made Bilbo stumble into Thorin making them both fall. She was pulled by the hair away from Thorin as an Orc held him down and began to prepare to cut off his head.

The orc that had Bilbo licked at the blood on her face from where she was hurt in the cave and said something in that rough orc language. It made her shiver in fear and the orc to laugh. It began to touch her face and went down until suddenly its head was cleared from its body. She fell and was picked up by an angry Gloin.

Soon, the eagles had killed a few wargs and was carrying them far away and laying them on top of a huge carrack. Oin looked over Thorin first and the others looked at themselves. Bilbo just sat down and sheathed her sword. The world began spinning and she grabbed her head.

“Bilbo, lass, you alright?” Balin asked kneeling beside her and pulling her hand away gently.

“Mmm fine.” She said.

“Didn’t I say you would be a burden? That you had no place among us?” Thorin asked coming up to them. Bilbo and Balin looked up. “I have never been so wrong in all my life.”

He kneeled beside her and drew her into a hug surprising everyone and Ori crossing his arms and huffing quietly. When he pulled away, his eyes widened.

“Oin! Our bugler is bleeding!” He said noticing the blood on the side of her face.

The old healer came over quickly and looked at the wound. Cleaned what blood he could off and put some of the salve he saved on it. he wrapped a make shift bandage around it and tied it tight making her wince.

“Sorry, Miss Baggins. How did this happen? Are there any other injuries?” Oin asks feeling her side and jarring her ribs that just began to feel better.

“I’m fine, thank you. I took a fall when a goblin attacked me after the others took you away.” Bilbo said.

“How’d you escape?” Nori asks.

“I wondered the caves until I found an exit.” Bilbo lied easily. Gandalf looked at her strangely but said nothing. The others believed her and asked no more questions.

“I say we get off this rock.” Dwalin says.

And so they slowly made their way down the carrack and to the ground below.


	5. Author's Note

I have decided to take a break from this story for just a little while because i am the process of going back to college and working on moving soon. I promise to continue when i can but as of right now, its on hold. Im sorry  
-Squeakers19


	6. Beorn's House

Once on solid ground, everyone practically collapsed on the ground.

“We’ll rest here for a few hours. Fili, Kili, scout ahead and see if there is any water nearby.” Thorin says.

The two nod and are off. They come back 10 minutes later with smiles are their faces.

“There’s a pond not far from here.” Fili says.

“Whoever has a water skin still, go fill them. Then we shall take turns bathing.” Thorin says.

Gloin, Balin, Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Bombur follow Fili to the pond and come back with their full water skins. They bathe by family.

First to bath was Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Then it was Balin and Dwalin. Dori, Nori, and Ori were next followed by Oin and Gloin. Then the Urs.

Finally, Bilbo walked to the beautiful lake and went behind a rock even though she was alone. She washed away the sweat and grime from her skin and took off the bandage on her head and washed her hair. She then stepped out and quickly cleaned her clothes and placed the damp garments back on. Then she sat down and leaned against the rock.

“Bilbo? Are you, uh, decent?” Ori asks stepping into the clearing with his eyes shielded.

“Yes, Ori.” She says laughing as Ori removes his hand and walks over to her. He sits by her.

“Am I needed back at camp?” Bilbo asks.

“No. I was just worried something might have happened. You’re here alone and well…” Ori says looking away shyly.

Bilbo places her hand on top of Ori’s. He looks up at her and she smiles.

“Thanks for worrying about me, Ori. It’s sweet.” She says.

Ori blushes but keeps smiling.

The two sit together and talk about knitting patterns and tea when Dori finally comes looking for them. They walk back to camp talking of tea and how Dori once owned a tea shop and wanted to reopen it once they reclaimed Erebor.

Back at camp, they ate a small supper of rabbits that Kili had brought down with the last few arrows he had. The next morning, Gandalf had led them to the house of the Shapeshifter Beorn where the wizard convinced the giant man to take them in for a few days for rest and food. At first he was going to refuse but then he saw Bilbo and had exclaimed something about her being a bunny needing to be fed again. She spluttered and Ori had come over and calmed her down.

They ate a nice dinner with the man of honey and cakes. Bilbo really enjoyed it, and in her mind, she forgave the giant of a man for calling her a bunny. Once they were full, a few dwarves went outside for a smoke. Bilbo and Ori went to the garden and she watched as Ori drew one of the giant bees in his journal.

“You’re really quite good, Ori.” Bilbo says.

“Oh, uh, thank you, Bilbo. But I’m not really.” Ori says finishing it up and starting on a drawing of a giant flower nearby.

“Oh, don’t be so negative. You are really good. Better than most of the Shire, including myself.” Bilbo says.

“You draw?” Ori asks surprised.

“On occasion. I used to a lot in my youth. Drew mostly plants and a few animals here and there. I even drew my mother and father once. Those pictures on the wall were my paintings I did.” Bilbo says.

“Really? They were great! You have some talent, you know. And those are better than any of my drawings, Bilbo.” Ori says.

“No. You can draw something in minutes and it’ll look perfect. Those drawings I did take me a few hours and I would still have to do them over again before they looked nice.” Bilbo says.

“But they were still good. Don’t let anyone say otherwise.” Ori says turning his hand and squeezing her hand.

“Thank you, Ori. You’re a good friend.” She says throwing her arms around the dwarf. He sets aside his journal and hugs her back tightly.

Bilbo then felt a warm feeling in her chest and a flutter in her stomach. Her heart sped up and her cheeks became warm. Then she knew that was in love with him. There was no doubt in her mind now that she, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, was in love with the knitted wearing dwarf Ori who’s weapon of choice was a slingshot.

When they pulled away, they met eyes and both of them blushed and looked away. Bilbo couldn’t help but feeling like a love struck tween again.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking about anything and everything. Ori had handed her his journal and asked her to draw something for him.

“But it’s your journal, Ori! I couldn’t possibly draw something and ruin all of your work!” Bilbo says indigently.

“You won’t ruin it, Bilbo.” Ori says. “I think it should have something in it about you since you’re the burglar. And I want you to. Please?”

“Oh, alright. Only if you draw me.” Bilbo says.

“Ok.” Ori says.

So Bilbo drew one of the flowers and then Ori spent a good deal of time drawing Bilbo.

“It’s lovely, Ori.” Bilbo says in awe when he finished.

The dwarf blushed and looked away from her.

“Thank you.” He says. “Your flower is really pretty.”

“If you say so.” Bilbo says.

She then leans over against Ori and he wraps a arm around her. They fall asleep a few minutes like that. Later they were found by Balin and Dori, who wanted to find a private spot for themselves. The two of them shared a smile and left the two alone until it was time for supper.


End file.
